Harry and his many talents
by Gleekatron21
Summary: Harry is something of a heartthrob around Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. So at the start of his sixth year, when he hears about a little competition run by the Weasley twins, how could harry possibly refuse the challenge. 100 girls in 300 days. It's going to be one hell of a ride! Harry/multiple female partners. Reviews are always welcome.
1. The Bet

Harry sat, pensive almost, at the Weasley family dinner table. He could still remember four years ago when the ginger-haired wizards had rescued him from his abusive aunt and uncle, and he'd sat in this exact spot. Now however, his agenda was somewhat different.

He idly stirred his muesli, all the Weasleys had in their pantry to have for breakfast. It was 6:30, and Arthur Weasley had already left for work but it would still be some time until the rest of the family awoke. Except for the twins of course, who Harry had arranged to meet downstairs.

Now entering his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry had blossomed into a really rather handsome young man. He had become somewhat of a heartthrob and everyone, staff and students alike had noticed his maturation, especially the female half of the school. He'd regularly find girls staring at him, looking away and giggling when he winked at them roguishly. Harry pretended to brush the girls off, saying that that wasn't his 'scene' but secretly he loved the attention. He liked how easily he could find a partner for potions class or how quickly the seat next to him was filled.

Last year the girls had become a tad more adventurous. Waves and longing gazes became conveniently timed hugs, newly developed breasts pressed right up against him and lingering there a fraction too long. Lab partners became dance partners. Good mates turned into dates. And suddenly girls became very suggestive, winking back at him when he caught them staring, or covertly pinching his arse or brushing his crotch. It was shamelessly inappropriate and Harry revelled in it!

Harry wasn't exactly a virgin. Last year a Beauxbatons girl had sucked him off after he had won the swimming competition, as a 'thank you' from the school for saving a student. Harry would've gladly walked on hot coals to repeat those fifteen minutes.

And now he felt, in his sixth year, without the really important exams and with Voldemort keeping quiet for now, he could become the school sex god! It was a stupid title and Harry would rather die than be referred to it as himself, but there was no better description for his ambition. Already being a famous wizarding celebrity as the 'boy who lived' and the youngest ever winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and having enough money sealed away to last him a lifetime, he had all that he could ever want or need. So why not use the fame and fortune to his advantage and make this a year to remember?

That was where Fred and George came in. They sat on either side and simultaneously greeted Harry.

"Alright boys?" he returned. "Now I've heard you guys have a little contest thing going on right?"

"And where exactly have you heard that Harry?" Fred said.

"Look cut the fucking crap, you're mum's gonna be up in a minute and this isn't exactly something either you or I want publicised. Can I sign up or what?"

"Fine, but you have to sign the non-disclosure contract stating you will tell no one about this."

"Believe me, that works just fine." Harry scribbled a signature before sliding it back to the twins. Fred pocketed it while George fished out to envelopes. They then spoke in tandem, like it was well-rehearsed.

"In here is a list of nearly 100 girls and women."

"You have 300 days starting from now."

"That's until the school year ends in old money."

"…To have relations…"

"…Of a carnal nature…"

"…With every single one of them…"

"…And film it too, we need evidence."

"If you are successful…"

"…Which you almost certainly won't be…"

"…We will offer an all-expenses paid trip for you and the 5 girls of your choice…"

"…With their permission of course, you dirty rascal…"

"…To the most sexual, promiscuous and libidinous resort in the wizarding world."

"But wait there's more!"

"In the second envelope, you'll find a list of sexual acts and positions. In order to win the prize you must also perform each and every one of these to at least one girl, or woman or it's no prize for you."

Harry mulled it over. "Mates, your sister, your older brother's wife, your younger brother's crush and your mum are on this list. What the fuck? That's messed up."

"Hey, we never said _we_ watched them."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing really."

"So what do you say?"

"What happens if I fail?" he asked.

"No penalty, we can't fault any man for trying his hardest to get into a girl's robes."

"So if I win the prize for being good at fucking, I get to go to a place with five girls and do some more fucking, which you yourselves pay for, and I don't have to give you anything if I lose?"

"Yup. Although there is one more thing."

"I knew it. What is it then? Do I have to do a forfeit, like get in a bath of baked beans or listen to mandrake for a minute?"

"Nope, you just have to wear these," Fred said before producing a small case.

"Contact lenses. Whatever for?"

"There are cameras in them. They'll correct your sight which is the main thing but we can also see what you're doing. They'll record everything and we can tell whether or not you've succeeded."

"Or, most likely failed."

"Are you kidding? 100 girls, 300 days. 1 girl every three days, piece of cake."

"That's what Malfoy said."

"Malfoy?"

"Yup, last year, didn't end well finished up with purple balls after Hermione kicked him. Only managed 24."

"He did better than Crabbe though. He said it was a piece of cake as well."

"Uh-huh, and Goyle"

"Zabini too."

"I think Seamus said that"

"Along with Dean."

"And Justin."

"No he said it was a piece of piss actually."

"Alright!" harry was impatient.

"So what then…"

"Harry James Potter…"

"…makes you…"

"…the boy who lived…"

"…so special eh?"

Harry stood up then and showed them. Unzipping his fly and shimmying down his trousers and pants he showed them exactly why he thought it would be a piece of cake. Because flopping down in front of the twins, almost touching the muesli, was the biggest cock they'd ever seen. Longer and thicker than most, even while flaccid, Harry's cock made the twins gulp simultaneously. With that Harry zipped up and left the kitchen to pack for the train journey. It was going to be a very interesting year.

"Well," George said. "I'm feeling sorry for the poor girl who has to do the anal section."

 **So who should be first on Harry's hit list? And what should they be doing? I certainly can't do all 100 women, but there are definitely 25-50 chapters in this so really it's what you wanna make it. Obviously there will be some chapters and Harry/? Pairings you don't like, so the idea is that you skip over the ones you don't feel like reading. They'll all be clearly labelled. Review or PM me with your ideas. I've basically got a few lined up already:**

 **Ginny**

 **Mrs Weasley**

 **Fleur (and maybe Gabrielle)**

 **Hermione**

 **Parvati/Padma (together)**

 **Lavender**

 **Cho**

 **Luna**

 **Pansy**

 **Daphne**

 **Susan B**

 **The Gryffindor Chasers (Katie Bell/Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet)**

 **Tonks**

 **Bellatrix**

 **Romilda**

 **Narcissa**

 **Ms McGonagall**

 **Etc.**

 **If you have ideas let me know please, I'm dying to hear from you. Review PM and as always enjoy. Ciao!**


	2. Lavender

In the last week since his meeting with Fred and George, Harry's mind had been almost entirely focused on sex. He'd gone to Diagon Alley with the Weasley's for some school supplies and while Molly was buying broomsticks for her children Harry had taken some time alone to search through some of the backalley book shops. He didn't really know what he was looking for but he knew when he found it.

The owner was some crotchety, wrinkled old woman with missing teeth and a harsh rasping voice. She looked at Harry suspiciously when he placed the small volume on her counter but as he left hurriedly, stuffing the book into his coat pocket she cackled knowingly. The book contained some spells _Aphrodisia._ In short, the magic of love. 'Ways to bring witches to your bed,' read the blurb. Flicking through, Harry saw the basics of magic sexual technique. There were spells to combat erectile dysfunction and premature ejaculation, contraceptive spells, 'Do not disturb spells,' and of course the spells to make a nervous young wizard irresistible in the eyes of witches.

Harry didn't really imagine he'd need the book's contents but he realised that some of the challenges laid down by the twins would be tough nuts to crack. Maybe it would be useful after all.

The time had finally come to board the train for Hogwarts and Harry was suddenly quite nervous. What he was essentially going to do was proposition 100 girls for plain, non-emotional sex, some of them doing some pretty kinky stuff. The 'sexual fantasies' envelope the twins had given had been very thorough. There was some stuff in it that Harry had had to look up!

But it was on the train that Harry saw his first opportunity. As he wandered the train, looking for Ron and Hermione, he saw a slightly chunky girl with mousy brown curls, sitting alone in a compartment. She was brushing her long locks while also holding up a compact mirror. Harry had never really talked to her before, but based on gossip and occasionally sitting near in the dining hall, he could guess that she was gagging for shag. She thought she was the school beauty and she couldn't understand why boys weren't flocking to her dorm. That would make her horny, frustrated and most importantly happy for Harry to fuck her all the way to Hogwarts.

To be fair she was hardly ugly. She was a little overweight but her face was pretty and she had a good-sized rack on her. She was no Fleur Delacour (also on the list – how he was supposed to do her he had no idea) but Harry knew that she would be a good start for him, and hopefully she wouldn't mind his inexperience.

The train announcer, warned that the train would be leaving in a minute and passengers should remember not to leave their compartments when the train was moving, due to new health and safety rules laid down by the ministry. For once Harry was grateful for the Ministry butting into Hogwarts' policy although he expected that what he had in mind wasn't what the ministry had meant by introducing the rule.

He pulled on the handle, desperately hoping that no one else would come into the compartment to join them. He nodded at Lavender who beamed a greeting. He sat opposite her and looked out the window, his foot tapping out a rhythm as he willed the clock to go faster. Eventually it ticked over to 9:00 and he sighed aloud as the train began to shuffle out of the station the wheels clacking along on its rails. Harry now had 3 hours with which to seduce Lavender and fuck her to orgasm. Mentally he skimmed over the different quotas he had to fill. This would certainly count as public and maybe he could get her to do some other stuff as well.

He was searching around for a conversation starter, when she gave it to him.

"No glasses, Harry?" she said perkily.

"No, I put erm, uh contact lenses in," he mumbled, kicking himself, for sounding so unconfident. He was Harry fucking Potter! Talking to girls was supposed to be Ron's problem not his. He usually found it so easy but now that sex wasn't just on the table but a requisite, he was nervous all of a sudden.

Lavender giggled. Harry wasn't aware he'd said anything funny, but her tits wobbled as she did so and he almost began to salivate. She was wearing an awfully low cut top and skinny jeans and Harry was almost certain she wasn't wearing a bra since he could see the faint outlines of her nipples. He felt the blood begin to flow towards his privates.

"Well, I think you look great, it really suits you. Makes you look well… you know…" she trailed off before giggling. Was she flirting with him? He didn't really care, as long as she kept on laughing. Harry flashed a half-smile and winked. Now the awkwardness was gone and Lavender seemed to be taking the bait (not that he'd laid anything down) he was more self-assured.

"Could say the same about you Lavender. Seems the summer's been good to you." The words came smoothly. It was true. Lavender's pale skin had browned slightly and her face positively shone. Now however there was a tinge of red to it as Harry's first conquest blushed at the compliment. Clearly she didn't get that many paid to her.

They were sitting quite close together the cramped conditions of the old train, as it happened working to Harry's advantage. Their knees were touching and it would be oh so easy to lunge forward and snog the hell out of her. But he needed to be sure she wouldn't just slap him away. If anything he needed her to pounce at him. He thought some more compliments would do the trick.

"So what's a pretty face like yours doing sitting all alone? I'd have thought the boys would be beating down your door," he said smirking coolly at Lavender. Actually he didn't think anything of the sort but what harm could a lie do if it made someone so happy?

"Oh, I expect I've driven them all away. Besides, I think it's nicer just the two of us, you know. More intimate, more… pleasurable." She was almost purring. Harry noticed her casually pushing her chest out, large breasts waggling almost under his nose and threatening to pop out if Lavender wasn't careful. She was in the palm of his hand. "Anyway, what are you doing her with the loner? I'd have thought the 'boy who lived' wouldn't be able to move he'd be so surrounded by fans. Besides, don't you usually hang out with Ron, the fit red-haired one and that bookish girl?" Did she just call Ron 'fit?'

Harry thought it was time for the checkmate move. He looked out the top of his eyes and smiled almost like a cat. It never failed in movies.

"Well you know. They'll manage without me for a few hours. And plus I never really had a chance to introduce myself properly. It's always nice to make a new acquaintance." With that he took her hand and kissed it. Before looking deep into her eyes. "Especially such a sexy woman such as yourself." He'd found that line in the book from Diagon Alley. Calling a woman sexy was always a winner and even 'woman' had a positive effect. It made her feel like an adult and in control of her own choices. 'Fox' or 'thing' as terms of endearment should be avoided at all costs since this degrades the woman, the book had read. This from a book teaching wizards essentially how to fuck women and never call them again.

Lavenders eyes fluttered and Harry felt like he could hear her heartbeat. A silence suddenly fell over the compartment and Harry could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Suddenly Lavender lunged forward and snogged Harry right on the mouth, leaping onto his seat and straddling him. Her lips were glued to his in an urgent needy kiss, her open mouth probing his with her adventurous tongue. Her arms were flung about his neck, her large breasts crushed against his rapidly beating chest and her arse grinding hard on his rapidly stiffening cock.

Lavender came up for air and looked at Harry her eyes glazed over with lust. Harry had been told last year he was a good kisser and Lavender's face approved it. She rested her forehead against his and whispered breathlessly, "In all honesty Harry, I've kinda got the hots for Ron, your friend." She kissed him again softer this time, nipping quickly at his bottom lip. "But while I've got you and your fabulous pair of lips here I might as well take advantage." And with that she lunged forward again and planted long open-mouthed kisses on Harry's lips, while he sucked at her bottom lip making her moan into his mouth. He groaned when her round arse made friction with his now very much erect penis and she grinned.

"My, my Harry, what have you got in there?" she said a wicked grin plastered on her face. He winked at her and then placed small kisses on her lower face and neck as she continued grinding on him.

"You been keeping a basilisk in those robes, eh Potter?" it was a bad joke but Harry was too hard to care. Lavender continued to moan as he sucked on a sensitive spot behind her ear. Feeling much braver now his hands drifted from her back to her bum, kneading the soft flesh and feeling her curves. She cried out his name as he continued to rub her behind with his magic fingers. One of his hands left Lavender's arse for a brief moment to shut the drapes of the compartment as well as locking and sound-proofing it. It was the work of a moment and soon he had his hand once again firmly planted on the large mounds of Lavender's arse cheeks.

Speaking of large mounds, Lavender had taken the time to remove her shirt and release her large breasts, the boobs bouncing in front of Harry's almost bewitched face. She smirked at his stunned expression.

"Oh so you like them huh? You were staring at them so much I thought there was something wrong, you dirty boy! You wanna suck on my titties Harry? You wanna bury your face in my cleavage and rub my nipples til they're sore?"

"You fucking bet I do," Harry growled like a dog almost and suddenly pushed Lavender onto the seat on her back, taking the brunette off guard while the dark-haired young man began to worship her bosom. He kissed down her shoulder, towards the rise in flesh before squeezing one with his large hand. Lavender, having quite sensitive boobs squeaked in delight as Harry, not one to neglect, sucked on the nipple of the other and bit down making her throw her head back in pleasure.

Harry then removed his own shirt, displaying his muscular chest. It was Lavender's turn to drool over his toned pecs and abs wanting to run her tongue into every crevice of his torso.

"Mm-hmm, you are one tasty dish Potter. I know I shouldn't be doing this, I know I should save myself, for one I truly love, no offence."

"None taken," Harry said smoothly, anticipating Lavender's next words.

"But I've got to tell you, you kissing me and touching me and feeling me had made me fucking horny. And if you don't fuck me right here and now until I cum screaming around your dick, I'm going to the Slytherin car and getting ravished by Malfoy, disgusting as that sounds."

"Well I certainly wouldn't wish that upon anybody. I guess, it would be ungentlemanly to do anything other than fuck you like the naughty little gryffin-whore you are."

"Gryffin-whore huh? I'll have to remember that one. So come on Harry. Take me here in this train compartment. Make me cum so hard that whoever comes to Hogwarts in this compartment again can smell me."

Lavender shimmied out of her jeans and Harry opened his fly not bothering to remove clothes. He roughly pulled Lavender into him, his hard dick now prodding her sopping panties. Then they groaned at the friction and spoke together.

"Holy shit!" They both cried

"Your pussy is so fucking soaked."

"Your cock is so fucking big."

"Have you ever?"

"Fucked? No. You'll be my first. And based on your… dimensions, I'm guessing it will be a good one. What about you I guess your drowning in pussy?"

"No, actually. I got blown once by a Beauxbatons girl but I've never fucked anyone before. I've got to say though, I'm glad I could fuck someone like you as a first time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cos you don't care about me and I don't care about you. We just find each other attractive and we're both horny teenagers who won't judge each other."

"I guess you're right. Now fuck me Harry, I want your big dick!"

"You ready for this?"

"Ready? Harry, I've been horny all summer. I get on the train and a sexy ass man with a huge cock wants to bone me til I cum, of course I'm fucking ready, now fuck me!" she shouted, almost exploding with arousal.

Harry pulled aside her panties and rammed into her pussy, beginning at a fast pace and hoping to stay that way. Lavender however was having none of it.

"Faster, Harry, fuck me faster, oh God your big dick fills my cunt so well, FUCK ME HARRY!"

She was very vocal but Harry could only grunt in concentration, his thick cock now pistoning in and out of the tight pussy.

"Fucking hell, Harry, you're so fucking thick!"

"Oh yeah? Maybe it's cos your pussy's so tight."

"Yeah I have got a tight little virgin cunt haven't I. Oh Fuck, oh fuck, fucking FUCK! MAKE ME CUM HARRY, MAKE ME SQUIRT ALL OVER YOUR BIG DICK. FUUUUUCKK!"

Lavender came hard but Harry continued pounding away at her pussy, ramming his cock harder and harder into the tight snatch. He reached down and began to play with Lavender's clit, another trick he'd learnt from his book. She screamed loudly in pleasure and the noise was music to Harry's ears.

"OHH YEAH! PLAY WITH MY CLITTY WHILE YOU FUCK ME WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCK HARRY, SHAG MY FUCKING BRAINS OUT!"

Harry wondered why he hadn't done this before. Lavender's cunt was a hot warm hole of incredible pleasure. Were all girls like this? Were there tighter pussies? Were there girls with bigger tits? He knew there were fitter girls at Hogwarts but would they have other qualities as well?

As Harry pondered this he fell over the edge with a great cry, cumming hard into Lavender, muttering the spermicide hex to keep the brunette from getting pregnant. Lavender herself came again thanks to Harry's fingers, squirting all over the seat, before the two parted to dress themselves. Harry stopped her as she pulled on her shirt to give her a long deep kiss that if anything left her hornier than when she got on the train.

"Thanks. I know that neither of us want to be with each other, and we don't really have anything to compare it with, but that was the best time of my life."

"Same here. I must say, I still find your mate Ron fitter but having that cock ramming my pussy almost made me have doubts. Although obviously don't tell Won Won about that. Our little secret eh?"

Same old Lavender. In the sack a total sex kitten with big tits and a tight cunt. Out of it, just a regular cunt. Well maybe that was harsh, but she was annoying as fuck. Harry left the compartment, fuck the ministry and their fascist bureaucracy, to find Ron and Hermione for the last 2 and a half hours of the trip. As he did so, he left a truly satisfied young woman in a compartment reeking of cum and sex. And if this year went to plan… there would be 99 just like her.

 **What did you think? Please review with ideas and whatever you want really. Any pairings not mentioned in the first chapter feel free to send me. I'll try and get to them. Any kinks you want to see send them to me. Once again, I'll get round to doing it eventually. Otherwise keep reading, reviewing and generally enjoy. Ciao for now!**

 **Next chapter: Not to give anything away but Harry gets a bit naughty in Potions class, and his next target will have to try and keep her cool while his fingers do their magic work!**


	3. Cho

Cho Chang sat down in Professor Slughorn's potions class with a heavy heart. She was back at Hogwarts for another year and lonelier than ever. In the fourth year Cedric had passed on and then she'd had an almost relationship with Harry last year only for him to sort of break things off after she betrayed the DA to Umbridge. Now she was rather ostracised to everyone and felt more alone than ever.

Which was why she was both surprised and simultaneously delighted when Harry, the boy who lived grown into a very attractive young man, sat down beside her at the desk. Thinking no one would sit with her, Cho had gone to the back of the classroom, but now the hottest commodity in Hogwarts was plonked next to her with a beaming smile on his face.

"How are you Cho? We never really had a chance to talk since…" He trailed off but Cho finished the sentence for him.

"I betrayed you and all my friends?"

"Don't look at it like that Cho. After all she practically tortured you to get it out."

"I suppose."

"Look I'd really like to start over our friendship. I like you a lot Cho and I think we could be good mates." He offered a hand and she shook it smiling for the first time in a while. But it was bittersweet. They were _mates_. Not lovers, not partners, no romantics whatsoever. Just friends.

They made idle small talk until Slughorn bumbled into the room. There was still the same chemistry and energy between them Cho had felt last year. She understood perfectly why Harry was the sexual fantasy and sometimes stimulant of most girls in the school. How many times had she been woken in the night by a shrill scream, only to find it wasn't murderers, rapists or dementors but a girl with a hairbrush and a very vivid imagination. The most disturbing part of it was walking past the ajar door of a second year bathroom to see a large framed photograph of the flawless mess of jet black hair and piercing green eyes hung up by the showers with a distinctly dildo-esque object hanging beside it. Of course as a Ravenclaw sub-prefect she'd confiscated it and definitely hadn't shared it around her dorm room. The photo was too good to be destroyed and definitely too good for those brats in second year. Harry had just finished the swimming section of Tri-Wizard tournament and positively gleamed, his toned muscles standing out in the sunlight. He was wearing a skimpy speedo and like many girls Cho often wondered what lay beneath. Little did she know, she would soon find out.

Harry was making good progress, making up for the lost time he'd spent at the Burrow by having his wicked way with four girls so far from the list of one hundred. He'd fucked Lavender on the train, screwed Linda behind the broom shed, taken Fiona roughly in one of Hagrid's pumpkin fields and entered Tabatha's restricted section, in the restricted section. All this achieved in just four days back at Hogwarts. But now there came a tough nut to crack. Cho was still suffering from guilt and he had to put her at ease. Maybe it was a little selfish to do something like this, but he genuinely liked Cho and he knew exactly what she needed. An orgasm. Just one orgasm not from her hand or a cold piece of plastic, but from a warm blood-filled appendage, whether it was his fingers, tongue or cock. Or all three. The point was, was that Harry had a knack for women and their various erogenous zones and when he was in his groove, orgasms were in plentiful supply.

Cho was enjoying the conversation immensely, and was disappointed when Slughorn tripped and stumbled his way into the classroom. However, Harry wasn't about to let the Chinese girl slip out of his grasp. He carried on the conversation through a series of surreptitiously passed notes. As with Lavender, all he needed to do to get her giggly and smiling was a few compliments. They were genuine, but nonetheless a tactical ploy.

"So how many Ravenclaw tossers were beating down your door, last night?" he asked winking at her.

She giggled quietly and wrote back playfully, "Oh nine or ten. But I had to turn them away. I need me a real man." Harry smirked at the note and looked up to find Cho staring suggestively at him.

"Mr Potter and Miss Chang, I fail to see what the funny side of the joke you are laughing at is but will you politely stop giggling, or else the first year class is down the hall," Slughorn puffed, not realising that the mirth was not caused by a joke but instead by the increased sexual tension between the two at the back. The other students weren't interested in Potions but they were hardly bothered with whatever Slughorn was ranting about either and so didn't see the lust develop in both Harry and Cho's eyes.

The notes were continually passed to and fro as Slughorn droned on oblivious to the scratching of messages and the blatant eyefucking going on behind him. Harry paid complement after complement while Cho began to drop innuendos like pak choi into miso soup. Every reference she made to their not being enough 'meat' from the Ravenclaw boys, making her wonder whether she should grab a midnight snack from Gryffindor to keep from hunger, made Harry's eyes bulge and the blood rush to his groin. Every praise of her silky dark sash of hair or her flawless face or great figure made her flush and twirl her hair a goofy smile on her face. She would then smirk suggestively at Harry and write back of her desires.

Ever so gradually the conversation slipped into just sex talk, each note dirtier than the last, talking about what they liked in a partner, with obvious reference to each other.

Harry had had enough. There were only 25 minutes left for him to make Cho cum and decided to hasten the process.

"OMG this lesson so boring," Cho wrote rolling her eyes.

"Well, I have an idea to pass the time if you're up for it."

"I'll do anything."

"Anything?," Harry wrote with a wink. He continued, "Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely, positively, 100% no, I don't trust you."

"Good." Was all he wrote before dropping his pencil on the floor. He pretended to scrabble around on the floor for it, while actually hiking up the skirts of Cho's robes making the Chinese girl gasp, quietly.

Harry returned to his seat but kept his hand firmly lodged up the robe giving the soft thigh a gentle stroke with his thumb.

Cho was shocked but also incredibly aroused, heat rushing to her loins and her panties becoming considerably damper. She looked at Harry but he was staring fixedly at the board, as if paying attention to the lesson. Cho knew that this was wrong, but for merlin's sake this was Hogwarts heartthrob Harry Potter trying to finger her in a Potion's lesson! Was she gonna say no?

Of course not. But she felt explanation was required. She scribbled a note.

"What are you doing?" He wrote back simply:

"You." Cho blushed.

Slughorn was talking endlessly about safety equipment. It was a well-practised routine which would leave him at the board for an age. So Harry got bold. He began to kiss Cho's neck and nibbled at the shell of her ear. His questing hand continued to rub at her inner thigh but it wasn't enough. He began to whisper huskily in her ear.

"You need to relax Cho. You're a beautiful [kiss] charming [kiss] intelligent [kiss] and just fucking sexy girl. I'm just helping you realise that. Lending a helping hand." She turned her face and caught his lips with her own in a brief but nice kiss, her hand cupping his face slightly. She kissed him again and then looked at him through her eyelids, an expression of pure lust and mouthed "Fuck me!" very clearly, taking advantage of the moment to reach down and feel his crotch, noting the large size. Her eyes widened and Harry was caught between surprise arousal and his usual cocky smirk.

Pretense long gone Harry moved aside the flimsy fabric of Cho's g-string before ramming two fingers inside the soaking pussy while lodging another on her clit. It was all the ravenclaw could to stay silent and not moan like a bitch in heat and beg Harry to fish out his whopper and fuck her til she screams. But she didn't do that. She let Harry ravish her with his fingers, scissoring and curling them hitting all the most sensitive and pleasurable areas with ease, while a class and their professr remained unaware.

Cho threw her head back and let out a silent scream as Harry touched on the g-spot sending jolts of pleasure up and down her body.

"Something wrong, Miss Chang?"

Slughorn had turned to see Cho in a rather compromised position. At the call of her name, she snapped into focus and sat up. The class was looking at her now almost expectantly and quizzically, and Harry was still _fingering_ her. God why was she such a slut? Letting herself be violated in a Potions lesson. But something deep inside her, and it wasn't just Harry's fingers, told her that she never wanted this to end.

She recovered quickly. "Can no one else smell that? God it's rank!" She sought desperately for a name. "Justin! Was that you!" To her delighted surprise, Justin actually looked guilty and was ribbed by his mates. Slughorn looked unconvinced. But he ssuddenly perked up.

"Good heavens look at the time. We're at the end of the day already. Well,time flies when you're having fun, I suppose. See you next Tuesday for Magical Cures. Oh and I want to see Potter and Chang on their way out. Thank you."

Cho's blood ran cold. Had he realised what it was they were doing? That that 'bad smell' was actually her in the throes of passion, which incidentally hadn't yet brought her to orgasm which was maddening, and the only smell was that emanating from her soaked cunt? Surely not. But then…

"I'm going to caution you two, but I want you to know I don't want any of that behaviour in my classroom again. I mean what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry professor, it won't happen again." Harry said quickly.

"Oh it's alright for you Potter. You've already passed the preliminary and you're on course for an Outstanding. I can see why you would feel no need to put in effort but that is no reason to distract Miss Chang here. She needs to work hard and that won't be helped by your… your… tickling!"

The pair were shocked. Is that what he thought was going on? That Harry had been _tickling_ Cho?

"Yes I'm sorry sir, I'll bear that in mind."

"I hope so. And Miss Chang, I think I have a book that will help you, it makes the more difficult areas of the course much simpler. Now where did I put it? Oh fiddlesticks. It's in my study. Look could you wait here for about half an hour while I dash over and get it? Potter will keep you company."

I'm sure he will, Cho thought mischievously as the Potions master tottered out of the room. Harry followed him to the door, shutting and bolting it before turning to face Cho with the grin of a Cheshire Cat.

"You wanna finish the tickle session?" he smirked.

"Don't make it creepy," was all she said before kissing him long and passionately, their lips colliding and staying almost glued together for some time. They came up for air, and leaned their foreheads together in a tight embrace. Harry muttered something and suddenly the pair were naked and alarge thick appendage was now poking Cho's bare and rather damp thigh. She looked down and gasped at a cock that defied nature.

"And that goes inside me?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's the usual way." He kissed her again and hoisted her into his arms, her legs locking tightly around Harry's waist as he walked them over to Slughorn's desk. The wood was cold against her backside but this Harry's hands were large and warm and kept a firm, almost aggressive grip on her arse.

Their lips were still attached as Harry lined his enormous member with her entrance. Cho threw her head back again in sheer pleasure as Harry penetrated her, his dick pushing through the soaked walls of her pussy. Her cunt gushed with her precum as Harry sheathed himself inside her. She moaned loudly as Harry sucked on the pressure point on her neck before whispering huskily in a voice that dripped with lust.

"Tell me what you want babe," he said. Cho couldn't take the teasing. She was feeling more full than any hand or hairbrush could make her feel and she was guessing no other man's cock would give her this sort of pleasure.

"I want you to fuck me," she said quietly in a shaky voice. She was having trouble thinking about anything but the massive cock deep inside her.

"I'm gonna need more than that sweetheart." Harry was just being cruel now. With great effort Cho assembled the words in her brain before saying.

"Please, God Harry, just stop being a twat and fuck mine. Fuck me with your big, thick cock until I never want any other, just fuck me like the naughty Ravenclaw slut I am!"

Harry complied.

He began slow, but at Cho's insistence began to ram in and out of the gushing cunt, their skin slapping together, his ever-tightening balls, slapping against her arse.

Cho was in heaven, Harry Potter, well-hung heartthrob of Hogwarts was taking her like a naughty schoolgirl on the professor's desk. She felt her first orgasm sweep over her with glorious pleasure.

"OH GOD HARRY! OH YOU'RE SO FUCKING GOOD! I'M SUCH A NAUGHTY LITTLE SLUT, ARENT I HARRY! A SLUT WHO NEEDS TO BE FUCKED. YOUR COCK FILLS ME SO WELL, SO FUCKING HUGE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUUUUCK!"

Harry was surprised at Cho's vulgarity but was eager to give her a second orgasm before he came. He reached down and began to play with Cho's clit, the little sensitive nub going into overdrive as Cho's arousal built again. She was panting like a bitch in heat as Harry pounded into her with his large cock, her cunt walls tightening fast around the dick.

"You like this Cho? You like my fingers on your clitty while I fuck you?"

"Oh god, yeah I love it – don't stop – so fucking much! OH FUCK!"

Cho fell over the edge again and Harry knew he would be soon behind.

"I can tell your close Harry, I want you to fill me with your cum! I wanna feel it shot into my dirty wet cunt!"

Harry cried as he shot thick ropes of white cum into the soaked pussy. The two stood like that for a long time, Harry's cock softening. The loss made Cho whimper, disappointed that the sexcapade was over. Harry zapped their clothes back on and pulled Cho into a deep long kiss.

"That was great. Best I've ever had Cho. Unfortunately, now's not a great time for me, relationships wise." The ravenclaw nodded understandably. Deep down she'd known this would be a onetime thing. Unless…

"But you know, if you ever need help with your, uh, 'tuition,' just let me know. I'll always be prepared to… give you a tickle."

Cho giggled and kissed him again.

"Just creepy, Potter. Just creepy."

* * *

 **Next time: Harry is surprised in the showers by someone he definitely wasn't expecting!**


End file.
